


When the Light is Off

by Diana924



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Interracial Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Solitamente non lo fanno quando la luce è accesa.





	

Solitamente non lo fanno quando la luce è accesa.

Quello accadeva ai tempi della scuola, quando era tutto normale, quando per quello non si scandalizzava nessuno, massimo gli urlavano di essere discreto, e poi di scoparselo bene quel bastardo mezzosangue, Victor è ben cosciente che i tempi della scuola sono finiti ma Henry è rimasto lo stesso. Sempre affamato di conoscenza, di sapere e i cui occhi non riescono a celare quello che prova per lui. Henry vorrebbe dirgli che quei tempi sono passati, che quello che è accaduto ad Eton è meglio che resti sepolto ma poi Victor gli fa vedere i suoi risultati e gli ripete che lo aiuterà a riavere Lily e Victor gli è riconoscente e non solo.

Per questo ogni volta che la luce del laboratorio salta, e ultimamente st accadendo di frequente, e tutto piomba nel buio Victor ritrova il coraggio dell’adolescenza, prima si trattava solamente di sfioramenti e di carezze, poi si è fatto audace e la prima volta che ha poggiato le sue labbra su quelle di Henry ha compreso che i tempi di Eton non finiranno mai.

Henry all’inizio è rimasto sorpreso ma poi ha ricambiato il bacio, come ad Eton quando si baciavano sul letto e facevano tanto altro, Victor non riesce a non pensare a quei tempi senza arrossire, il corpo di Henry sopra di lui, la sua pelle così particolare e il suo sapore, le sue mani che sfioravano quel corpo, la sua bocca che lo venerava. Eton farà sempre parte di lui, nonostante Lily e Victor ne è cosciente, specialmente in quel momento in cui la luce salta per l’ennesima volta e si ritrovano al buio, il tempo di rendersene conto e la bocca di Henry sta esplorando la sua e l’unica cosa che riesce a fare è ricambiare il bacio, ricambiare il bacio e stringere, lo vuole più vicino, lo desidera così tanto che fa quasi male si dice mentre geme nella bocca dell’altro. Si lascia sfuggire un gemito di sorpresa quando sente la mano dell’anglo – indiano infilarsi dentro i suoi pantaloni ma è solo un attimo tanto che dopo pochi istanti il suo corpo comincia a spingersi contro quella mano.

Non interrompe il bacio ma porta la sua mano sui pantaloni di Henry per ricambiare anche in minima parte il favore, non ha mai dato un nome a quello che prova per Henry ma sa di non poterne più fare a meno, non ora. Ma solo quando nel laboratorio saltano le luci e il mondo esterno non può vederli.


End file.
